Silent Hill 3  Memory
by TheMillionthMind
Summary: 7yearold Alessa pays Father Vincent a visit to ask him some questions. It's basically a memory of Alessa's, one that she's very fond of. I worked hard on it, so I hope you like it. Oneshot fic, possible hints of future romance. Please review! Enjoy!


Silent Hill 3 – Memory

Fanfic by Magan Brinson

(Don't steal my story, 'kay?)

_(It's actually been a while since I've written a fanfic. I guess after writing the 8-chapter long Silent Hill 4 fanfic that I wrote, I was a bit tired of writing. Anywho, I'm back and rarin' for action! This is a oneshot fic that focuses on a past memory between 7-year-old Alessa and Vincent. Possible hints to a future romance between the two. I hope you like it! When I played the game, I didn't see any certain feelings that Vincent had for or against Alessa as a child, so I didn't feel guilty for the way Vincent treats Alessa in this story. Disclaimer: I don't own Silent Hill 3 or any of its characters!)_

The girl stared dully at herself in the mirror above her vanity. The long, black hair that fell to her shoulderblades was plain and straight. Her eyes blandly watched her reflection in the mirror. She looked sad and bored as usual. It's not that she wanted to be. That's just how she was.

She turned, stepping over the various drawings of creatures(Which she had made), and headed out her door.

She was going to see Father Vincent today. The excitement had been building all day, and now she was finally going to see him.

Alessa loved talking to Father Vincent. He always listened to what she had to say, and he would always give her clear advice on her problems.

And some of her problems were so trivial. Like the time Claudia threw the picture she'd spent 2 whole hours on in the wastebasket. She was so mad. And Father Vincent spent even longer comforting her.

Oh, how she loved him.

"Father Vincent?"

She opened the door slightly, cringing as it squeaked loudly, and stared into the room. She was used to the sight of the room – Father Vincent's room. A bed to the left, desk directly to the right of it, and a bookshelf in the corner. It was rather plain. Vincent sat in front of his desk, studying a few sheets of paper.

"Come in, Alessa."

Alessa nodded, and crept into the room. Seating herself on the bed, she paused. Vincent noticed this, and looked at her.

"What is it, Alessa?"

She looked at the floor, then back up at him.

"Father Vincent…" She kicked her feet back and forth. "Why are there so many unnecessary people in this world?"

Vincent was a bit taken aback from the bluntness of her question. But, as usual, he put his best smile on and gave her the most logical answer that came to mind.

"Well," He said, smiling calmly at her. "If the world had just the necessary people in it, we'd all be lonely, now wouldn't we?"

Alessa giggled, but didn't feel satisfied with his answer.

"But…Claudia says—"

"Alessa…" Vincent turned away from his papers, giving her his full attention. "There are some people in this world who want to get rid of all the unnecessary people, and have the world to themselves. They do not think about the consequences of their actions." He stared directly into her eyes. "Alessa, would they not be extremely lonely by themselves?"

"Yes, Father, but Claudia says—"

"No, dear." He raised his forefinger. "Claudia _assumes_ that by eliminating all unnecessary people, she will purify the world, and God will be reborn."

"But don't we want her back?" She stared. "Would it not be the best thing that could happen to have God back?"

"No, Alessa." He replied. "We love God, and we worship her, but to do what it takes to bring her back would only shroud us in chaos." Vincent patted Alessa gently on the head, comforting her. "I only ask for you to think about the consequences of your actions before you perform them. Will you do that for me, Alessa?"

Alessa nodded.

"Yes. Thank you, Father Vincent."

"You're very welcome." He gave her a smile, then turned to his papers.

"Father?" Alessa said.

"Yes?" He pivoted once again to face her.

"Why don't I have a daddy?"

Vincent paused. The thought of not having a father was probably very painful to Alessa. People made fun of her for it—called her a witch. In fact, it was probably only Claudia and himself that truly respected her.

"But you do have a daddy." He stood up from his chair and leaned forward, hugging her. "I love you as if you were my own child, Alessa." With a gentle kiss on the forehead, he let go, and motioned to the door.

"We'll talk more next week, okay? For now, I have work that must be done."

Alessa nodded, and skipped from the room, her heart racing with happiness.

_(Yeah, so this is it. I rather liked attempting to create one of Alessa's memories. I also enjoyed portraying Vincent as someone other than a person Heather hated. I hope you liked it as much as I did.)_


End file.
